


more than friends

by interitio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nekoma Volleyball Club - Freeform, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio
Summary: Kuroo couldn't sleep.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	more than friends

**Author's Note:**

> this was randomly written to take my mind of dabihawks-

Kuroo couldn’t sleep. He flipped around, trying to get into a more comfortable position. He soon gave up on trying to sleep and sat up to check his phone. 2:42 am. He let out a groan, pushing aside his covers and went to wash up, accepting the fact he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night. 

When he was done, he sat on his bed and leaned back on the headboard, scrolling through his social media. He quickly got bored and sighed.

_Kenma’s probably up playing his games, even though I told him to sleep…_

Kuroo switched to his messaging app and clicked on Kenma’s contact, sending him multiple messages to catch his attention.

 ** _3:13 am_**  
**kuro :**  
kenmaaaaa  
hi kenma  
pls answer i’m bored

 ** _3:17 am_**  
**kenma :3 :**  
why aren’t you asleep  
i’m trying to play a game

 **kuro :**  
i couldn’t sleep  
I’m bored pls talk to me

 **kenma :3 :**  
what do you want  
and why can’t you sleep 

**kuro :**  
idk and idk  
i just need to be entertained

 **kenma :3 :**  
entertain yourself  
i’m going back to my game  
bye

 **kuro :**  
kenmaaaaa

Kuroo sighed. There was no way he could convince Kenma to talk to him. He couldn’t exactly waltz into the Kozume house at 3 in the morning either. Despite how much Kenma’s parents loved him, he was sure everyone would be upset by someone at your door at this hour.

He had slowly come to accept the fact that he liked his best friend more than he should. They knew each other since even before elementary school. Due to their closeness, they did things such as sleeping in the same bed and sharing food. Sometimes, Kenma would wear Kuroo’s clothes even though they were extremely big for him. Kuroo always pushed the questions about them dating aside by saying they were childhood friends, but his feelings seemed to get stronger, especially after junior high.

He finally accepted the fact that he was in love with Kenma in his 2nd year of high school, though he has not admitted it to anyone else, even with Yaku pestering him about it. He just wanted to bury his feelings in the depths of hell, but it was definitely not working. He couldn’t just ignore Kenma either, because he would definitely figure out that there is something going on, if he hasn’t currently found out already.

Not the time to think about this. Kuroo ruffled his messy bedhair. He’s only laid in bed for a while, but his hair already stuck up in its usual manner. He let out a sigh, trudging to his mirror and put on sweatpants and a loose shirt. He grabbed his keys and phone and headed out, texting his mother that he was talking a walk and would be back before 6, in case she got up early.

Soon, he started to jog to the park, feeling the cool breeze hit his face. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the soothing air. He jogged at the park for an hour more before deciding to turn back and head home. He whipped out his phone, and a specific notification caught his eye. 

_**3:47 am**_  
**kenma :3 :**  
saw you leaving your house wru

A warm feeling blossomed within my chest as I quickly texted a reply.

 ** _4:38 am_**  
**kuro :**  
sorry didn’t check my msgs  
went for a jog, had to clear my mind

 **kenma :3 :**  
ok  
could you come over  
i don’t think i can sleep tonight again

 **kuro :**  
told you to stop playing games at night  
i’ll come over, but i need a shower first

 **kenma :3 :**  
ok

Kuroo jogged home and took a quick shower. He brought along his Nekoma uniform and school items since he probably wouldn’t go back to his house. Grabbing his stuff and informing his mother, he sped to Kenma’s house a few houses near his.

As he neared the house, he decided to text Kenma instead, in case his parents were still asleep.

 _ **5:01 am**_  
**kuro :**  
im here  
pls don’t make climb the tree

 **kenma :3 :**  
do it pussy

 **kuro :**  
rude  
open your door

Leaning on the wall beside the door, he waited for Kenma to open the door. He could feel his heart threatening to burst out of his chest and hoped Kenma wouldn’t realize.

When Kuroo heard a click, he got up and spun around, facing the door. Kenma opened the door slowly, dressed only in a large shirt and boxers. Kuroo could swear his heart was going to Quietly, he let Kuroo in, and Kuroo headed straight up to Kenma’s room.

He flopped down onto Kenma’s bed, waiting for him. When Kenma entered and shut the door, he asked, “Is there a reason you called me over or will you finally admit you want my company?” He grinned at the smaller boy, who glared at him.

Kenma kept a cool demeanor, but he was panicking on the inside. At first, it seemed like a good idea to tell Kuroo about his feelings, but now, hearing his teasing voice, Kenma wasn’t sure if he could do it anymore.

“You wish.”

_Now, or never._

“I just had a question…”

Kenma let out a breath and drew his knees to his chest.

Kuroo flushed slightly from the sight and asked, “What is it?”

Kenma didn’t want to confess unless he was completely sure Kuroo liked him back. He scooted over to Kuroo and sat on his lap, leaning on his chest. He has done it multiple times before, but he never felt Kuroo’s heart beat that fast before. He hid a small smile and pressed his face into the middle blocker’s chest.

Instead of using his words, he pulled Kuroo down and pressed his lips onto his. Kuroo’s eyes went wide as he tried to process what was going on. Kenma looped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and leaned forward, silently asking Kuroo to return the kiss, which he did.

After they broke apart, Kenma said, “I liked you for a while now, and I can tell you did too. Will you go out with me?”

“I- Sure- Hey! Is that my shirt?” 

Kenma smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
